Nikki's Osterstory
by Nikki's Stories
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist ein langes Kapitel in mehreren Teilen. Diese Story fiel mir ein, als ich überlegte, wie man wohl Ostern in Hogwarts feiert. Ich sollte ein bisschen mehr in der Realität leben fällt mir auf. Naja, also viel Spaß mit der story. - Su


Nikki's Osterspecial:  
  
Oder  
  
Wenn der Sevvie zweimal hüpft  
Hier ist mein Osterspecial. Ich hoffe ihr habt damit soviel Spaß wie ich. So jetzt schreib ich erstmal "Neugier mit Folgen" (Schleichwerbung) weiter.  
  
Disclaimer: Alles J.K.R. außer der Story und dem Hüppikus-Zauber (Ich nix Latein). Genre: Humor/Romance Pairing: Seht ihr bald. Setting: Das 7. Schuljahr von Harry.  
  
Eine Geschichte in ... na ja, mehreren Akten:  
  
1.  
  
Ein Büro - zwei Leute - ein Gespräch:  
  
"Nein Albus, ich denke ja gar nicht dran! Such dir einen anderen Deppen, der das macht!" Severus Snape, Zaubertranklehrer auf Hogwarts, dem Institut für angehende Hexen und Zauberer, funkelte Albus Dumbledore böse an. Er schritt auf und ab, wodurch sich Dumbledore, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ.  
  
"Aber Severus... es ist doch nur einmal im Jahr. Du hast dich bis jetzt dauernd gedrückt, aber einer muss es tun! Ich würde es ja selber machen, aber meine alten Knochen wollen nicht mehr. Hagrid ist zu groß, Flitwick zu klein, Bims zu durchsichtig und Frauen sind von der Tradition ausgeschlossen."  
  
"Nein Albus! Ich denke ja gar nicht daran für diese Rotzbengel den Osterhasen zu spielen! Und du kannst mich nicht zwingen!"  
  
"Achso? Kann ich nicht? Schau mal her!" Albus Dumbledore holte eine erkleckliche Anzahl von Photos aus einem Schreibtischfach.  
  
"Wo hast du die her?" fragte Severus panisch und mit hochrotem Kopf.  
  
"Als Prof. Vektor uns verlassen hat um in Beauxbatons anzufangen hat sie diese Bilder hier vergessen. Eine Hauselfe hat sie mir später gebracht. Aber zurück zu deiner Aufgabe. Du möchtest doch nicht dass diese Bilder in falsche Hände fallen oder?"  
  
Snape war peinlich berührt. "Mein Gott Albus ich spiele den Osterhasen. Aber nur ein einziges Mal."  
  
"Weißt du Severus, wenn wir dieses Jahr wieder die Weihnachtsparty geben..."  
  
"Albus, gib mir endlich diese verdammten Bilder!"  
  
2.  
  
Im Quartier der Gryffindors...  
  
Neville kam herein gerannt: "Hey habt ihr's schon gehört? Dieses Jahr gibt's wieder nen Osterhasen. Mal sehen welcher Lehrer sich dieses Jahr blamiert!"  
  
Ron und Harry mussten grinsen. "Tja Hermine schade für dich. Es wird wohl trotz allem nicht so schön wie in Lockhardts Jahr. Erinnerst du dich noch?"  
  
Natürlich erinnerte sich Hermine. Und natürlich wussten das die Jungs auch.  
  
"Wie putzig er doch in dem rosa Hasenkostüm ausgesehen hat. Aber das musst du ja wissen. Du bist ja während der ganzen Eierverteilerei hinter ihm her gerannt und wolltest ihm mit seinem Korb helfen."  
  
Hermine wurde sauer. "Hey, ich war ja nicht die einzige!"  
  
"Ja aber hast du nicht angefangen zu schreien, ob du die Eier des Osterhasen bemalen darfst?"  
  
Hermines Wangen wurden knallrot.  
  
"Hey, ich war betrunken!"  
  
Die Jungs grinsten zweifelnd. "Von dem bisschen Eierlikör?"  
  
Hermine war es genug. "Ach lasst mich in Ruhe mit eurem infantilen gehabe. Mir reichts. Ich gehe raus und lese ein Buch."  
  
3.  
  
Severus zog sich den Kopfteil seines Kostüms tief ins Gesicht. Hoffentlich würde ihn keiner erkennen. Falsch gehofft!  
  
Ein vorlauter Junge, den er wegen dieser tief gezogenen Kapuze nicht erkennen konnte rief ihm zu: "Hallo Prof. Snape! Verdienen sie sich so Geld dazu?"  
  
Severus knurrte unter seinem Kostüm. Das war bestimmt ein Weasley gewesen.  
  
Da hatte er vielleicht gar nicht mal so unrecht. Zwei Jungs, nennen wir sie Hon und Rarry, standen am Rand des auslaufenden Parks von Hogwarts und beobachteten wie ein mürrischer Osterhase im Park lang lief und lustlos Eier in die Büsche warf. Der eine flüsterte dem anderen zu: "Woher wusstest du dass das Prof. Snape ist?"  
  
"Welcher unserer Lehrer würde sonst ein schwarz gefärbtes Osterhasenkostüm in der prallen April-Sonne tragen? Außerdem sticht seine große Nase aus dem Kostüm hervor. Hey, lass uns den Spaß vergrößern!"  
  
"Häh? Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Siehst du gleich!" und Rarry zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf das ein Meter neunzig große Kaninchen. "MAGICARE HÜPPIKUS"  
  
"Verdammt nochmal! Was ist jetzt los?" Das grummelnde Kaninchen, das sich bisher nur schwerfällig und lustlos dahingeschleppt hat fing auf einmal an zu hüpfen. Und konnte nicht aufhören.  
  
Rarry und Hon kringelten sich vor Lachen als der Hase so wild hüpfte das die Eier aus dem Korb flogen.  
  
"Na wartet! Wenn ich euch in die Finger kriege!" Severus Snape hatte bemerkt, dass er zwar nicht stoppen konnte, dass er aber mit ein bisschen Willenskraft die Richtung bestimmen konnte. Es näherte sich den beiden Unruhestiftern, die gerade beschlossen hatten, dass man es mit frischer Luft nicht übertreiben sollte. Sie rannten hinein. Da langsam immer mehr Schüler an den Fenstern auftauchten, denn so ein Spektakel konnte man sich nicht entgehen lassen beschloss Severus seine Rache hinaus zu schieben und hüpfte immer tiefer in die weiträumigen Landschaften um Hogwarts...  
  
4.  
  
Stunden später...  
  
Diese verdammte Kapuze! Severus konnte kaum den Weg erkennen den er entlang hüpfte da ihm seine Ohren den Blick versperrten. Auf einmal war Schluss mit dem Hüpfen.  
  
Er fand sich auf dem Waldboden wieder. Sein Knöchel schmerzte.  
  
Toll Severus, wirklich toll. Da sieht man einmal eine Wurzel nicht und landet mit gebrochenem Knöchel, kilometerweit von Hogwarts und nur mit einem Hasenkostüm bekleidet im verbotenen Wald. Einfach spitze. Das konnte auch nur die passieren. Genau wie deine Stelle. Du warst der beste Student, den deine Uni je hatte. Und was passiert? Du verottest als Lehrer ein paar undankbarer Blagen in einem muffigen Kerker, von dem jeder annimmt du magst ihn. Oh dieser verdammte Knöchel!  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Professor Snape?" Hermine Granger kam hinter einem Baum hervor. Ein Buch in der Hand. Natürlich. Die hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. "Geht es ihnen nicht gut?"  
  
"Nein, Miss Granger. Es ist mein Hobby schreiend auf Waldböden zu liegen und dabei einen Fuß um 180° zu verdrehen."  
  
Sie ignorierte seinen ironischen Ton. Typisch. Liegt am Boden und ist meiner Gnade ausgeliefert und spöttelt immer noch. Sie sollte es ihm ruhig mal heimzahlen.  
  
"Nagut. Wenn es ihr Hobby ist sollte ich sie wohl nicht weiter stören." Sie drehte sich um und verschwand wieder in den Büschen.  
  
Severus starrte ihr nach. Das würde sie nicht wirklich tun? Nein, sie war eine ehrenhafte und achso gütige Gryffindor. Sie würde bestimmt gleich wieder kommen. Er hatte Zeit und konnte warten. Es vergingen einige Minuten. Wo zum Teufel blieb sie? Sie würde ihn doch nicht wirklich allein lassen? Die Zeit verstrich quälend langsam. Sein Knöchel tat immer mehr weh.  
  
Zögerlich beschloss er mal nachzugeben. Aber nur einmal. Es würde ihn schon nicht umbringen. "Ähm Miss Granger?" Nichts. Er wurde böse. "MISS GRANGER!" Wieder nichts. Im Busch hinter ihm raschelte es. Er bekam Angst. "Heeerrrrrrmmmmiiiiiinnnneeeee!"  
  
Grinsend kam sie vorne aus dem Gebüsch in das sie verschwunden war. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit nur ein paar Meter entfernt gewartet.  
  
Severus war zu erleichtert um zu nölen. "Danke Hermine. Hilf mir!"  
  
"Wie ist das Zauberwort?" Severus presste tatsächlich ein leises "Bitte" zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.  
  
Sie half ihm auf und stützte ihn. Zusammen humpelten sie langsam Richtung Hogwarts davon.  
  
5.  
  
Langsam wurde es dunkel. Da sie sich aber so langsam bewegten waren sie noch etliches von Hogwarts entfernt.  
  
Sie versuchten durch einige Leuchtzauber in Hogwarts auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Aber keiner registrierte sie. Wie sollten die beiden auch wissen, dass in Hogwarts keiner mehr nüchtern genug war gerade aus zu schauen?  
  
Hermine und Professor Snape beschossen im Wald zu übernachten, da sie sowieso nichts anderes machen konnten. Im Dunkeln würden sie sich höchstens verirren. Hermine entzündete ein Feuer mit ihrem Zauberstab. Professor Snape zauberte eine Packung Würstchen und die beiden grillten sie im Feuer. Beide schwiegen, denn dieses einträchtige Zusammensein war so ungewohnt.  
  
Beiden war klar, dass sie irgendwann miteinander sprechen mussten.  
  
Severus räusperte sich und brach das Schweigen. "Glaub nicht, dass du bevorzugt behandelt wirst wenn wir zurückkommen."  
  
"Das hat ich mir auch nicht eingebildet Professor."  
  
"In Anbetracht der Situation darfst du mich duzen bis wir wieder da sind."  
  
"Ja, Pro... Severus."  
  
Beide begannen gleichzeitig zu reden. "Ähm..."  
  
Severus, der eigentlich nur aus Verlegenheit was sagen wollte, war froh dass sie ihn unterbrochen hatte.  
  
"Red ruhig du zuerst Hermine."  
  
"Ähm Severus..."  
  
"Ja Hermine?"  
  
"Dein Kostüm färbt ab."  
  
Severus schaute an sich herunter. Aufgrund der Feuchtigkeit, die sich nachts im Wald ausbreitete löste sich die Farbe aus dem Kostüm. Schwarze Tropfen ergossen sich auf den Waldboden und hinterließen rosa Flecken auf dem Kostüm.  
  
"Verdammte Sch... Ich mach mich morgen doch total zum Affen wenn ich im rosa Hasenkostüm zurück gehumpelt komme."  
  
Aber Hermine hatte eine Idee. "Ich kann dir da vielleicht helfen. Allerdings bräuchte ich dazu das Kostüm."  
  
Severus überlegte. Natürlich kannte er Zauber, mit denen man aus Hosen Anzüge oder Oberteilen Kleider machte. Aber er kannte keinen mit einem Hasenkostüm. Allerdings war ihm auch keiner zum Färben eingefallen, obwohl das die einfachsten waren, deshalb hatte er ja von Hand gefärbt. Ach, sie war Hermine, das wandelnde Lexikon. Sie würde schon wissen was sie tat. Allerdings müsste er dazu das Kostüm ausziehen und er hatte darunter nur schwarze Boxershorts an. Ach, es würde ja nicht lange dauern.  
  
Er gab ihr das Kostüm. Sie wandte sich verschämt ab.  
  
"Einen Moment nur!" sie nahm ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn darauf, sprach ein paar Worte und das Kostüm verwandelte sich in ... nichts. Weil es explodierte. "Upps."  
  
"Eigentlich hätte es klappen müssen" sagte Hermine entschuldigend. "Weißt du, ich hab ja Hose und Oberteil an. Das zaubern wir einfach zu Sachen für dich und mich."  
  
Severus war zu schwach um zu streiten. "Ist schon gut. Das kann passieren. Wir hatten ja einen anstrengenden Tag. Da geht dann schon mal ein Zauber daneben. Wir sollten diese Umwandlung morgen früh machen, wenn wir ausgeruht sind."  
  
Hermine schaute ihn an. "Okay." Sie setzten sich beide wieder ans Feuer.  
  
Hermine überlegte. Eigentlich war er jetzt ganz nett gewesen. Und er hatte auch wegen den Klamotten nicht geschimpft, obwohl er wirklich Grund dazu hätte. Und ehrlich gesagt waren die Aussichten die unter dem Kostüm hervortaten gar nicht mal so schlecht...  
  
Auch er dachte nach. Sie war jetzt schon länger volljährig. Und dass sah man ihr auch an. Sie hatte sich gut entwickelt. Das fiel ihm jetzt erst auf...Wie schauten ihn nur ihre warmen braunen Augen an? Er schluckte. Wenn sie nicht seine Schülerin wäre...  
  
Hermine konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Sie rutschte unauffällig näher. Er schien es nicht zu bemerken. Also rutschte sie noch näher.  
  
Aber er bemerkte es. Und wie. Er musste jetzt die Schlussbremse ziehen, bevor er das nicht mehr konnte.  
  
"Ähm, mir ist kalt. Ich lege mich dann mal schlafen."  
  
Hermine blickte ihn unverwandt an. "Soll ich dich wärmen?" Die Überraschung war ihm kurz vom Gesicht abzulesen, bevor ihre Lippen sich berührten. Hermine begann ihr Oberteil aufzuknöpfen...  
  
Als die Sonne aufging trafen die Strahlen auf ein Paar, das eng umschlungen auf dem weichen Moos lag... 


End file.
